Spider-Man VS Young Justice (30 April 2013) Season 1 Episode 2
Spider-Man VS Young Justice (30 April 2013) Season 1 Episode 2 Welcome to The second episode of the first season, Where the ultimate heroes of the Young Justice who are now facing the vilians of Spider mans universe, this takes place after Invasion and the second episode of the absence of Kid Flash. Summary When the Young Justice defeted Megatron and returned to earth in their demension, they've about to enter another one into the world of Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man and is asked to fight the evil Vilian The Lizard and has to fight with Spider-Man and defete the evil lizard. Cast Heroes: *Peter Parker- Spider-Man *Dr. Curt Connors- The Lizard *Mary Jane Watson *Robin *Aqualad *Superboy *Artemis *Mrs Martina *Blue Beatle *Beast Boy Villians: *Ice man *The Rino *The lizard *Whirlwind (Brifly) *Venom *Dr Octavius *Lex Luthor Production Over the days since this wiki were made, these episodes have made it through safly and has made a succesful made, the episodes are genred to be Action, Adventure, funny, romance, and sadness, but this series aint about sadness it's to make people happy and to edit. These episodes will go on for ages and will be 3 seasons. Plot Back on The Watch Tower... Robin II enters. And see's Superboy and Aqualad training with Black Canary and then BC beated them both and said training was over, Then Nightwing comes in, saying to report to the misson room for misson breifing. At the mission room... Nightwing shows that Ice Man is attacking the Gotham tower, Robin II says wheres Batman and Nightwing says he's on another planet facing the scrulls. then Nightwing sended Superboy and Beast Boy to fight him while Robin II and Mrs Martian to save the civilians from the ice and to not fail. at the Bio ship.. Mrs Martian was driving, while Superboy and Nightwing were discussing the plan and decided to let Superboy and Beast Boy down first, and then the other two to go next. Then as they arrived at the scene, Nightwing opened the hatch for Superboy who then jumped out and then attacked ice man who dodged and then froze Superboy, suprised, Mrs Martian then parked the Bio Ship and then went for Superboys aid, Telling her to stop Nightwing then told Beast Boy to stand down and stay inside then went to help, but in the past Beast Boys mum said he dosen't follow orders and then transformed into a gorilla and then went to save the cilivians. At New york... Then the Rino entered the scene, telling the croud to stay out of his way and then as he got near the the bank a huge spell of web then tied him up to a little cacon. Then Spider-Man came into the scene "No more Rino, this ends now, i'm stopping you're paraid once and for all" he said. then the hero then charged to Rino and webslinged his face and then threw him into the nearest bulding, Then the Rino gave up and put his hands up. At Gothan... Beast Boy was fighting a giant ice monster while Superboy and Miss Martian was fighting Mr Cold, who was not giving up, then Miss Martian lifted Mr cold with her powers and threw him making him crash into a bulding which made a portal open. "Another portal, Who's it going to be" Said Superboy. Then as he got nearer, Rino then came through and crashed into Superboy taking him to the nearest car, then Spiderman came through, seeing Miss Martian, and Beast boy, He was scared at has no idea where he is. At the Watch tower... "Nightwing, a red and blue human just came through another portal with a giant... Rino with him" Said Superboy. "A Rino, Whats a rino doing in a portal, Delta Squad Fall back leave this to me, Bring the hero" Said Nightwing. At Gotham... Category:Act 1